Silver and Gold
by Lintriel
Summary: Demeter is forever haunted from Macavity and isolates herself from the rest of the cats, but does she open up when she meets this one tom who happens to be the Jellicle protector? My first fanfic. More chapters comming.


She was at awe at how brightly the moon had shone tonight. It was so beautiful and bright that it outdid the awesomeness of the sun times ten and then some. Demeter could always find herself in a more calming state when she stared at the lunar brilliance, even when she could feel the presence and smell the sour sweat of Macavity when he's around. The first night that she talked to the moon (when the ginger cat had stolen her many years ago), had given her such a release of feelings since none of the other kittens were allowed to go near her for a while. She was all alone then.

"In fact, I still am alone. *sigh* Moon, you're all I have. It's so easy to talk to something that won't talk back to me. I can't get close to you and I can't be hurt by you. Every night I have a complaint to tell you about and you just listen. But…maybe its time I need someone to talk back and give me advice, not just comfort and relief. Maybe now_ I_ need to listen."

Demeter looked down in disappointment. She had Bomby. She could probably get a few words of advice from Old Deuteronomy, but they're not who she need. Bombalurina is like a sister to her who came into the tribe from the outside (with no prejudice of her encounter with Macavity) and took her as a best friend as well as re-exposing her to the rest of the Jellicles. She's always been there for Demeter but only as support that a friend would give, nothing more than that. A friend isn't what the gold queen needs now in her life.

She had done her few hours thinking that night. "Now its time to rest" she said to herself while going back into the pipe to drift off into another one of her regular, daily nightmares.

The next morning was like all others when she greeted Bombalurina and then went off on her own to catch breakfast, which was the usual routine since she was one of the first cats to wake up in the morning. Demeter was almost an insomniac from her nightmares about the past so she catches more food than a regular queen, despite her small figure. While munching on her third mouse (and devouring it like it was still her first bite) she heard a chuckle followed by an unexpected voice.

"My, you certainly have a healthy appetite." Demeter sharply turned, with the mouse still in her mouth, which was an awkward and funny sight for the silver tom that saw it.

Munkustrap started laughing at the ravenous queen who wouldn't give up her meal. "wa'so 'unny!?" Demeter snapped with the rodent muffling her words with made Munkustrap go into hysterics. Demeter dropped her food and yelled at him once again "Stop laughing at me! I'm not that funny!"

Munku was trying to speak through his laughter "HAHA! Y-yes you heehee a-are waHAHAha!" Demeter gave him the death glare which calmed down his laughs a little bit. "S-sorry that didn't come out right, *chuckle* I-I just meant that you looked funny with that mouse in your mouth."

"Oh. Um, well, yeah, I guess so…so what do you want?" Demeter snapped at the end.

"No, I just wanted to know if you'd like someone to go hunting with. It can get very boring all alo-"

"I'm _fine_ thank you."

"Oh come on, humor me for a bit."

"Well, apparently, I just did that and why would you care?"

"Its just that I've noticed that you go to sleep late, wake up early, hunt on your own, and not communicate with many cats throughout the day...everyday."

"Are you stalking me!?" Demeter stated, shocked.

"No no no no no! I'm just here to watch out for every queen, tom and kit in the tribe and to be there for everyone." Munkustrap retorted.

"Okay, well, some of us cats _can_ take care of ourselves. As you can see, I had caught three mice in the time some would catch only one" As she batted the leftovers of the third mouse in view so the tom could see her accomplishment.

"That's not what I mean. I can see that you can survive on your own very well. I just want to know if you need someone to talk to or anything."

Demeter scoffed and picked up the corner of her mouth to a half-smile. "That's the _last_ thing I need. I have the moon for that. *sigh* All I need someone to talk to _me_ I guess…oh, what am I thinking. You're the protector, Munkustrap, and you have no time for petty queens hunting their daily breakfast!" She was starting to walk away, leaving the rodent, when he stopped her.

"Wait! Really, I have time. Not having a mate gives you all the time in the world, even if I am second-in-command. Walk with me. That's all I'm asking."

Munkustrap waited for her answer. Not nervously, but anxiously since he never liked to see anyone in the tribe in pain or grief and he was hoping to get her to open up.

She looked around, avoiding eye contact while deciding about what she should do. This was either a REALLY good idea, or a complete mistake to trust this tom that she hardly ever had spoken to before. _Well, it wouldn't hurt…maybe…but wait! Remember the last tom you trusted? Look how well _that_ turned out! _She thought to herself. _You know what?…just do it. Go and talk to him. It could be good for you, Demeter._

"Alright…but mind me, I'm only doing this because it's your duty as a protector or something like that."

_This will be interesting_…thought Munkustrap. He had been a good ear for the other cats, but this will turn out as a challenge to be the one who talks, for once.

The two of them started to walk away from the junkyard and to a small, grungy park nearby with pigeons they could maybe catch for a snack since breakfast was cut short. Demeter started off by telling Munkustrap about her lonely kittenhood and how Macavity had taken her in her adolescence. She told him about her relatively boring life and her daily routine, consisting mostly of hanging around Bombalurina, moon gazing, and watching her back for her former tormentor.

Munkustrap commented to her "Wow. I'm sorry you had to go through that. Is there anything in your life that made you feel secure or happy?"

Demeter replied "Not really, no. I only have one friend, but she's now mates with Tugger and its hard to get a grip of her, you know what I mean?" they both chuckled and the queen continued, "So, I've told you about my life, happy? Let's hear about yours. I don't know that much about the other cats in the tribe."

"Well, then, I'll be certainly glad to tell you." He told her about his life as a young cat and how his father, Old Deuteronomy picked him from his younger brother, Tugger, to protect the tribe. After telling about himself, he continued to tell stories about the other cats. Some were serious, but some funny, which made Demeter smile and laugh.

_Woah, wait! Smile? _LAUGH_? What the bloody hell has gotten into yourself, Demeter? Why are you so comfortable? So _vulnerable_? So…at peace? What is it about this cat unlike the others? What am I thinking? It's his JOB for Heaveside's sake! …b-but why am _I_ at ease? I'll just end up getting hurt…_

It was not too far past noon when he finished talking and when she stopped listening. They had been slowly walking around and around the park so long that they decided to go back to the junkyard and sit on the top of an old TV set.

"Uh, Munkustrap?" Demeter started

"Yes?" He replied

"Um, uh, thank you…for the talking and listening…mostly talking. *chuckle*"

"*smile* you're quite welcome, Demeter. Anytime you want to talk, or rather, listen, I'll chew your ear off for you."

"I think I'd like to keep both of my ears attached. Growltiger had enough problems with that." There was a pause before Munkustrap chuckled, then Demeter, and with a glance, they both broke out in laughter. After a few moments, Demeter sighed and said "Honestly, I think I just had one of the happiest moments of my life today."

Munkustrap said nothing to this, but he inched closer to her, so that there was a slight contact with their arms. Demeter slowly lowered her head a bit to lie on top of his shoulder. For a few brief, comforting seconds. Then he told her, "I'm glad to be a part of it. My job gets awfully boring and it's not everyday when I get to open up to a beautiful queen like yourself."

She picked her head up rather quickly and scooted a distance away from him, looking at him in a rather surprised face. "Y-you mean, it wasn't any thing l-like your job to do this? A-and what do y-you mean b-by 'pretty'?" The queen stammered

"W-Well, I mean, it's my job to be protective, but I'm not a psychiatrist or a professional 'friend'. I was just, you know, concerned. And I never said you were pretty!"

"Yes you did! You did just then!" The both of them were raising their voices.

"I never called you pretty! I-"

"Yes you did I _heard_ you!"

"No, you heard it all WRONG!

"Munkustrap, YOU LIAR!"

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU WERE PRETTY I SAID YOU WERE BREATHTAKINGLY BEAUTIFUL!!!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!!! YOU…just…said…'breathtakingly…beautiful'? N-nobody ever called me beautiful before…N-not even 'pretty'."

There was a pause, and then Munkustrap cleared his throught, straightened his back and held his head high saying, "Now I have. So, there."

Demeter kept staring at him with her mouth slightly open in shock. She couldn't believe what she heard. Maybe he _did_ chew one of her ears off. Beautiful? No way! In all of her attempts to be kind to the random cat in the tribe she encountered, nobody ever saw her as anything more that Macavity's old play toy. _Get a grip of yourself! _She thought._ Just because he said you were beautiful doesn't mean that he's interested in you! ...Interested?! What made me think of that?! Just because I might have feelings for him doesn't necessarily he feels the same for me…I just hope he does…Oh, Heaveside I think I'm falling for him!_

Munkustrap felt uncomfortable in the awkward silence. Really awkward silence. Really _really_ awkward silence. He had just told the loveliest queen in the tribe that she was beautiful…and now neither of them has anything to say about it! He was starting to sweat around his face, neck and his back. Although he was sitting, his legs became weak and started to quiver slightly. This was no way for a protector to act around a fellow cat. He has to show her that he's big and strong and will do anything to make sure she is safe, if he hopes to make her his mate. _Oh my…I want her to be my mate. I really do!_ Munkustrap had said silently to himself. He finally found a queen that had his interest. But the tom doubted himself since she had such a bad life as a kitten (which lasted all the way to her lonely adult life) she might not accept him or even want him. She was so vain to him when they first started to talk, and even after sharing their feelings, there was a chance that she still didn't trust him or feel comfortable around him.

Munkustrap had thoughts of rejection in his head which made him more uneasy and for his legs to shake even more. A bead of sweat had dripped down from the side of his head, down his temple, across his chin and splattered on the floor. Demeter smelled the sweat rolling off his face and wondered if she was either making him uncomfortable, or if perhaps he was nervous if he screwed something up by speaking his mind.

The gold and black queen did something she never did before. She crawled up to him until she was an inch away from his face and she licked his chin to clean the rest of the sweat off. Then she backed away slightly, blushing and bowing her head so he wouldn't have to see the red, blushing skin beneath her fur or her flustered eyes.

Munkustrap was caught totally off guard. He couldn't believe what she did. It was a soft, simple act of kindness that didn't make a difference in the world. But this was the sweetest, the loveliest act of kindness that somebody had ever given to him. Surely he must repay her in some form. The only way he knew how to do that was to lift her chin up with his slightly quivering paw and gaze into those perfect sun bathed hazel-green eyes and ever so softly touch his lips against hers.

Demeter felt very weak in that brief moment of drifting into his dark silver eyes, but she slowly closed her eyelids and started to melt when he started to sweetly kiss her. It was much more intense than any assault the ginger cat had ever made on her even though it was one the gentlest touches she ever received from a cat. Just in the few hours the two spent together this morning, the queen discovered she had feelings for him, but now in this intimate and innocent moment, she knew she found the one to sweep her off her feet and make all of her pains go away. Demeter finally felt completely secure in the presence of another being.

They were so soft and luscious that he immediately grew addicted to her feel and to her taste and how her lips fit perfectly onto his, like they were made to kiss each other. He was at perfect ease with the strange golden calico he was with. It was like they were in Heaveside.

A few moments and the kiss had deepened lightly when the both of them had gotten over the initial shock that it was happening. Trace amounts of pressure was added to their lips as they weaved slowly against each other, changing the two of them more and more into one unified cat. Munkustrap placed a paw under her jaw, tilting it up and bringing it closer to him. Demeter brought her right arm around to his back followed by her left, bringing him into a warm embrace, never wanting this moment to end.

After a while, the two cats had separated their lips and touched noses. Demeter pulled away and opened her eyes to meek Munk's staring right back at her. Munkustrap used the paw he held her chin by and stroked the side of her angelic face, smiling and loving it when she let out a soft purr, closing her eyes again and leaning her head into his soft, furry paw. The queen never imagined the amount of pleasure that was produced from something so gentle, so immaculate, as well as the heat that seemed to radiate from just his smile, to her entire body, making her feel warm and light headed.

Demeter once again opened her eyes to see his face. She had fallen in love with everything about him, his eyes, his nose, his smile, his chin, his voice, his body, his fur, his presence, even down to his very soul. Even by not seeing the worst of him or by experiencing all of his good and bad sides (and despise the fact that she just met him), she knew that he would protect her no matter what will happen, even when he had a whole other tribe to look after. It was displayed in unsaid words that this was love at first sight.

Munkustrap was the first to speak. "You complete me, Demeter. There is no other way to explain it, I just know that we are two pieces that are meant to fit together perfectly."

"Munkustrap, I think I'm falling for you."

"_We're_ falling in love."

"Correction, we've _fallen_ in love."

And with that, they shared a short, soft kiss while tears of joy and happiness escaped from the both of their eyes. When they broke apart, Munkustrap tried to wipe them away, but Demeter held his paws away from his face and licked the salty water off of his cheeks then Munku did the same for her as she giggled at the feeling of his tongue on her face. The couple went to one of the remote outskirts of the junkyard to lie on an old carpet next to each other while continuing to talk about their lives and details about themselves. They completely skipped lunch and barely made it for dinner with the rest of the tribe when Munkustrap hissed at Pouncival who tried to sit next to him and take Demeter's place. Bombalurina shot her best friend an approving glance from across the other side of the group as if she was saying, "I'm so happy that you finally found someone. I can tell that this tom is an absolute keeper." And she completed that with a wink. Tugger came up to his brother and whispered something into his ear that made Munkustrap blush slightly and swat at the younger cat's wild mane.

After dinner, the moon was out and the stars sparkled upon the two lovers gazing at them like a halo sent from Heaveside. Munku asked Demeter, "Should I leave you to talk to the moon?"

Demeter took his face in her paws and caressed his nose with her lips and nuzzled her head into his neck, whispering, "Never. Please don't ever leave me."

"I promise I won't" They stared at the sky for a few more long moments until when Munkustrap faced the queen and spoke again. "Demeter?"

"Yes?" She turned to look at him

"Will you be my mate?"

_Oh bloody hell yes!_ Controlling her overflowing emotions of joy, happiness and excitement she replied "Of course, my love." Demeter snuggled into an embrace as the two of them hugged, basking in the heat of each other's warmth. He then kissed the top of her head before trailing down to the side of her neck, making her give a soft sight. She felt a slight touch of his tongue which made a shiver run down her spine.

"So…when do we start becoming _mates_?" He asked.

Demeter smirked "Once we get to your room." And with that, they both headed off to Munkustrap's home.

Since that moment on, Demeter hardly ever spoke to the moon. She never had a single nightmare and she never hunted alone. She left the cold dark pipe she called her bed and it was replaced by the warm body of her mate. Munkustrap could never feel more complete than when he was with his queen who was both his weakness and his strength. The two of them finally found the ones they have been looking for their whole lives.


End file.
